The project involves the synthesis of insulin analogs by a route in which the sulfur-sulfur bonds of cystine are formed selectively in a stepwise manner. Modifications in the insulin structure will include changes in the pairing of the six captive residues incorporated in the natural hormone, deletion of certain segments of the A-chain, and the preparation of certain radiolabeled derivatives of the hormone.